Strong Enough?
by ncis slythindor
Summary: Grissom goes to an all night diner in search of solitude, but he finds, is life, now the question is will he be strong enough? Sara and the Blackhawk song, "I'm Not Strong Enough" are involved. GS Of Course! One shot song fic.


**DISCLAIMER:** CSI is not mine, if it was, do you seriously think that I would post my stuff on here? No, I wouldn't because I would be enjoying the life a rich person and not a college student. DUH. Just kidding. The only thing I own in this story is the diner and the nameless waitress. The song is Black hawk "I'm Not Strong Enough"

I know, you all are probably disappointed that I took my other story, Only Time Can Heal, down, but I had to I will repost it and finish it after the semester at college slows down. But for know I will probably stick to stuff like this. Hope you like it.

Also any and all mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta and I'm not great in the grammar department.

* * *

Gil Grissom entered the all night diner in search of solitude. Sitting down in a booth positioned out of eye site in the dim room, he surveyed the public place. Noticing the small jukebox located on the side of the booth, he began to dig around his pants pockets for change as the waitress came strolling up.

"Evening sir, what can I get you to drink?" Noticing the man digging in his pockets, the young woman smiled and leaned forward placing the first quarter in the small music machine, selecting the first song for her nice looking customer.

"The first one is always free," she smiled waiting for his drink order.

Grissom was a little shocked for lack of a better word and gave the woman a half smile in acknowledgement.

"Um, I'll, um, I'll have a coffee." He finally sputtered out.

The waitress walked off in the direction of the kitchen to retrieve Grissom's coffee, leaving him to search over the menu.

However, just as Grissom begun to read his options for his midnight lunch, the song the woman had picked finally began to play.

_The sign says "Do Not Touch" - you're out of bounds  
You're forbidden fruit, don't come around  
It says don't make plans 'cause on your hand  
Is a promise made to another man  
  
'Cause when you're around my defenses go down  
Feelings get stronger, looks get longer  
The closer you come, the weaker I get  
If it ain't happened now, just ain't happened yet  
_

Grissom swore under his breath. **Except for the ring on her hand from the other man, that was Sara. Why can't I forget about her? I do get weaker the closer she gets, but I can't have her.**

Grissom was so deep in thought and listening to the song he didn't even notice that the waitress had returned.

Seeing that her customer was deep in thought the young woman left the coffee on the table deciding to come back in a few minutes.

_So please, please, please go  
I'm not strong enough to say no  
Please, please don't stay  
I'm not man enough to walk away  
Please, please pass by  
I can't resist you even though I try  
So please go, I'm not strong to say no _  
  
_The sign says "Slow Down-Slippery Ice"  
You got dangerous curves, don't think twice  
It says, "Not For Sale," your spoken for  
Just take your heart and walk out the door _

**God, this song is her; I won't be strong enough to say no any longer. I know that day will come soon, to soon for me.**

Grissom let the menu slip slowly from his hands, allowing his head to drop in place of his menu. He was so consumed with his thoughts about the song and Sara that he never heard the bell on the door ring announcing the presence of yet another heavyhearted costumer.

Sara felt him before she saw him, she sought out the diner, thinking it would get her away from him for a few minutes, giving her heart the time to rest for a few seconds but she was wrong. Her eyes began to seek out the man of her dreams; it didn't take her long to find him. However, the sight that met her wasn't the sight she had hoped for. She saw Grissom for the broken man he had become, looking at him now she wondered what had caused the change in him. Slowly she began to approach the lone man that the lone table.

_'Cause when you're around my defenses go down  
Feelings get stronger, looks get longer  
The closer you come, the weaker I get  
If it ain't happened now, just ain't happened yet  
_

Grissom felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, but refused to look into the face he so desperately needed to see every day. He knew it was her, but he couldn't allow her to see his face. He wouldn't allow her to glimpse at his soul knowing if she did it would be the end of him. So he stayed just as he was.

_So please, please, please go  
I'm not strong enough to say no  
Please, please don't stay  
I'm not man enough to walk away  
Please, please pass by  
I can't resist you even though I try  
So please go, I'm not strong to say no _  
  
_Don't say I didn't warn you, don't say you didn't know  
Don't wait 'til it's too late and then try to go  
The closer you come, the weaker I get  
If it ain't happened now, just ain't happened yet  
I'm beggin' you _  
  
_So please, please, please go  
I'm not strong enough to say no  
Please, please don't stay  
I'm not man enough to walk away  
Please, please pass by  
I can't resist you even though I try  
So please go, I'm not strong to say no _

Sara had heard the song playing, deciding it would be better to allow the song to end before she spoke to him.

**I know this song, its Blackhawk I'm Not Strong Enough. Oh my God that is why he won't look at me, that's the reason for everything, he's not strong enough. I should leave and just go, and never come back. But that's what he is afraid of isn't it. That's why he doesn't want me in, he thinks I'll leave. **

Grissom felt the hand on his back. How could he not feel the hot fire, she left with just a touch?

**Does she know what she is doing? She must other wise she wouldn't be doing this to me. I want her so bad, but can I have her? What does she want with an old man like me? **

Sara broke the silence first, "You know that song ended three minutes ago, you can't be that deep in thought." She laughed slightly trying to get him to lift his head.

It worked. And she saw for the first time the true man Grissom was and she could no longer hold up the pretence of a friendly relationship. Losing herself in the feelings in Grissom's eyes, she bent down, and kissed him on the lips. Grissom didn't respond at first, he was into much shock, but quickly recovered. He not only kissed back but also deepened the kiss. Seeking permission with his tongue and asking the questions with his hands. He let all the love he could into the kiss and Sara accepted enthusiastically. Only when both pairs of lungs where desperate for air, did they unwillingly break the kiss.

Grissom was the first the speak this time gasping for break with each word, "I. Know that. I said, that. I wouldn't have. Dinner with you. But will. You have lunch with me?" His eyes were pleading and the grip he had on her hand was demanding as his other hand gently rubbed her cheek.

Sara was shocked, she wanted to say no, give him a bit of his own medicine but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to him, feeling the desperation and looking at the pain. She smiled her best Grissom Only Smile, and nodded, "I thought you would never ask."

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief. Vowing that today he would never allow his Sara to ever doubt him again. He would never cause her pain again, but would make her the happiest woman alive.

"Thank you Sara, for not allowing me to be out of time." Grissom smiled the first full smile he had in a long while, and finally looked at his menu to order.

Both people looked at the menu knowing that today was the first day to the best life would ever give them, each other.

For now that is.

* * *

Now PLEASE hit the little button at the bottom and tell me what you think!


End file.
